


Visions

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [197]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: Emma decides to tell Killian the truth after meeting up with Hyde





	

She walked into Granny’s wearing a shallow smile on her face as she attempted to hide the whirlwind of emotions flowing through her. She felt like her world was about to fall apart, knowing she would die soon, leaving her friends and family in her wake. That a villain would defeat her as one eventually did all saviours.

She wanted to be alone still, to scream and run into the woods, crying, trying to deny her fate. But if she knew for a fact that she had a limited time left, she didn’t want to leave with regrets. She didn’t want to leave after pushing aside the ones who loved and cared for her. She couldn’t do that. She couldn’t hurt those who loved her.

“I thought you needed to be alone,” Kilian said, as she slid into the chair beside his. He didn’t look up at her as he took a sip of the rum in front of him.

“It turns out I just needed some time to figure things out,” She said, in a voice as she tried to hold it steady.

“And that’s it?” he asked sceptically, as he glanced over at her. “Everything’s alright now?”

She could see him studying her hand, curious to know if it was still shaking, to see if there was still something she was keeping from him.

Emma considered lying to him. Telling him the truth would cause him only to worry about her further, and to be hurt. But she knew that lying to him would hurt him further. After everything they’ve been through over the past few months, she didn’t want to put him through that anymore.

“No,” she sighed, as she looked over at him. “No it’s not.”

“What happened?” he asked, turning to face her, as he took her hand gently in his.

“I’ve been having visions, Killian,” she said swallowing. “I saw my death. And I talked to Hyde. Apparently that’s the fate for Saviours. To die by the hands of their destined villains. Because we’re supposed to bring happily ever afters to everyone else, but we never get one ourselves.”

“Emma,” he said, looking at her in shock. “You know we wouldn’t let that happen right? You have so many people around you who love you more than anything. Who would fight for you and wouldn’t let anyone hurt you.”

“You didn’t see the vision, Killian,” she said, shaking slightly, “I can feel it; that it’s going to happen, regardless of what I do. This is my destiny.”

Killian wrapped an arm around her, drawing her in closely. She leaned into him as his warmth taking comfort in him.

“You said Hyde told you about it. And all of this only happened when you first started battling him. How do you know this isn’t all some elaborate trap by him to shake you? That he’s trying to get under your skin so that you lose faith in yourself? Emma, even if by some odd chance that what happens is true, it doesn’t mean it’s the end. Our family fights for each other. We defy our destinies to fight for the ones we love and to have our happy endings. If we just accepted our fates, then your parents wouldn’t be together, as Regina would have won. I would still be a lone pirate, and without a home. You and Henry might still have been in New York, or I could still be dead. The point is, we’ve fought on so many occasions to have the life we want. And if you think for one second that we’re all going to accept that you’re going to die by the hands of some villain and that we won’t stop it, then you have another thing coming, Emma Swan,” Killian told her fervently.

“I love you,” she said softly, as she leaned up to kiss him on the lips. He held her closer as his hand caressed her face tenderly.

“We’ll fight this, Emma,” he assured her. “I promise you. You won’t be alone. You’re my happy ending. You’re a mother and a daughter. A beloved citizen and sheriff. And all of us love you so bloody much. None of us would be okay if you died. I love you, Emma.”

She could feel his heart beating fast, and she used her magic to take them back to his ship.

“What are we doing here?” he asked, smiling softly, as he held her waist against his.

“What do you say we finish what we started this morning?” she asked, her fingers sliding under his shirt, desperate to have it off.

“I saw that’s a blood fantastic idea, Swan,” he growled against her lips, as he pulled her tightly into his body.

She would be lying if she said that she wasn’t still worried about her future and imminent death. But here with Killian, in his arms, she felt safe. And she knew that he was right, that none of them would accept her so called destiny lying down.

So she pressed her lips against his, and forgot about the ever occurring threats to her happiness. Because if she waited for a moment where things were calm and all the villains were defeated, she would be waiting for a long time. No, instead she would make her own moments of happiness and enjoy the moment with Killian by her side.


End file.
